1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing a navigation service in an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for setting a destination for navigation service in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of users of portable terminals continues to increase, service providers of the portable terminals are providing various services to secure (e.g., attract) more users. For example, in addition to a general calling function, the portable terminals provide various services such as an electronic scheduler, an Internet search, a digital multimedia broadcasting reception, a streaming service, a video play, a game, a schedule information management, a navigation service, and the like.
The navigation service represents a service of showing a route from a current location to a destination using a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS). For example, when a user of a portable terminal sets a destination for navigation service, the portable terminal estimates a current location of the portable terminal using a satellite signal received from a GNSS satellite. Thereafter, the portable terminal shows a route from the current location, which is estimated using the satellite signal, to a destination set by the user.
As described above, when providing a navigation service, a portable terminal shows a route from a current location to a destination set by a user. As such, the portable terminal confirms the destination set by the user so as to provide the navigation service. According to this, there is a disadvantage associated with the user of the portable terminal having to set the destination in person whenever using the navigation service.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for providing navigation service in an electronic device. In addition, a need exists for an apparatus and method for setting a destination for navigation service in an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.